Guild Book to Rabids
by RifRaf-REX
Summary: Survive the Rabids! Enjoy the main character as they struggle to make their way though the new bloody world!
1. Chapter 1

Zombie types

Bulldozer-

The early signs of this type are:

-Rapid muscle development

-Hunched spine

-Boils

-Uncontrollable drooling

Smell: 1/10

Hearing: 2/10

Eye Sight: 7/10

Strength: 10/10

Speed: (Has to warm up first, once they start running it's hard to stop them.) 9/10

Endurance: 5/10

Hound-

The early signs of this type are:

-Lip splits

-Rotting nose

-Enlarge eyes

-Elongated fingers and nails

-Body becomes thinner/taller

-Hair falls out

Smell: 10/10

Hearing: 6/10

Eye Sight: 8/10

Strength: 6/10

Endurance: 9/10

Stalkers-

The early signs of this type:

-Lips appear chapped

-Cracks appear on side of lips, until the entire moth is enlarged

-Eyes dial and then become dark

-Teeth become sharp

-Two slits appear on the side of the neck

-Body become limber and well balanced

Smell: 9/10

Hearing: 9/10

Eye Sight: 10/10

Strength: 8/10

Endurance: 10/10


	2. Chapter 2

Journal

2/5/2011

One can never explain gifts, not even a scientific man of my standing. I find it odd but I am left in amazement to stand around and watch what is happening before me. At first I thought is was that our genetic pool was changing, I was right on that but not entirely. Around the world I saw a sudden shift in the IQ average of most human beings, it started in the schools but I thought it was simply another crack down made by teachers. Now I'm looking at more genius kids then I can handle, some of them may as well be smarter then me.

Parents are always bring in their kids, asking if my team and I have time to test them, see if they're special. I don't have kids but I always thought you were suppose to love your children no matter what their IQ level.

7/14/2012

I have studied many people who's brain power rises by the day and even after a year we are all still baffled by it. What is changing us?

I have not solved that but I have stumbled on some other interesting findings. Though many now share the "Gift" of understanding, I have found that some are not as lucky. I am now not only looking at the average IQ but also the mental state of many. Where there are rises in IQ I also find a rise in violence. Now I'm left with two things to study. You are ether one hell of a genius or a rabid beast.

3/1/2013

Though there are still "normal" people in this, now troubled, world. I find them less interesting then what is going on. I think the world just wants to punish us.

Over the year I have found some very disturbing "rabids" around the city. This is no longer about the "gifted" this is also about the "rabid" ones. The "rabid" ones now become mutated; I still don't know what cause this sudden change. You could be waving hello to a friend of yours one day and the next you see him or her being dragged away to the local and now over flowing insane asylum. The mutations are small for now, someone develops a hunched back, enlarger and dilating eyes, those are the more extreme cases. Small changes are chapped and bleeding lips and above all these "rabids" smart but their not using their skills to solve world hunger, their using it to hunt. Yes, for those of you who wanted the living dead to walk the earth you now have some thing far worse.

5/5/2014

The world is slowly descending to hell. The psycho wards are slowly failing apart the prisons are over flowling, we don't have the man power to hold the madness back any more, it's only a matter of time now.

I think the "gifted" will be the first to go, their smart for humans but not animal smart like the "rabids". They'll hunt you down and rip you apart with no regard to any thing.

The only thing I can be greatful for is that people know what's happening. At least some may have a chance when the walls do break.

My team and I have been lucky enough to have the chance to study some of the Rabids, gift from the Military. They couldn't get a hold of Bulldozer though, but I'm just surprised they even managed to catch a Stalker and one very ill tempered Hound. As for lower Rabids there's no need for us to study them, Military says we need to focus on the dangerous ones. Fools, all the Rabids are deadly in their own way.


	3. Chapter 3

6/17/2014

My team and I have been working hard on trying to figure out two things.

One- Trying to find some sort of cure for this whole mess.

Two-Restraining the Hound.

I must say that I hate that bloody thing. I know I'm a scientist and there for I'm suppose to want to study the unknown but I would rather not in this case. I walked by the reinforced glass today on my way to the Stalker's holding area and all I heard was this deafening bang. Course being the brave man I am my first reaction was to throw the clipboard I was carrying at the noise. That Hound wants to kill me so badly that it bent the steel bars, that cut it off from the glass, when it leapt at me.

Hounds are ill tempered and will take any chance they get to be able to fest on human flesh. But besides that little mishap, I'm, oddly enough, really taken with the Stalker. I get a lot of information from her on the behavior of her type of Rabid. Unlike the Hound, she doesn't throw her self at the bars every time we walk by, she just watches. I find her behavior amusing, she can clearly tell all four members of my team, including my self apart from one another.

-She knows I'm the Team's head so she never looks me in the eye, which is a submissive thing among Stalkers as we have found out.

-There's Alex who's in charge of sitting there for hours on end, bless his soul, to record her every movement. I think she enjoys his company more then mine because Alex has told me how she'll come right up to the bars to examine him.

-Christina has the same job as Alex, except she has to record the Hound's movements. She actually gave the Stalker a name, "MJ". I can't blame her, she spends all day with the Hound so it's no wonder she likes the Stalker enough to name it. Plus, "MJ" seems fond of her.

-The two remaining teammates of mine, Ivan and Glen, are focusing their efforts on the 'cure' but they do take a break to feed the two Rabids. We feed them cows or any other animal we can get our hands on. "MJ" Knows their job is to feed her so, I wouldn't be too surprised if through her eyes she sees them as the 'hunters' of the pack. She makes these odd chirping sounds when every they walk by.

In short we're all very taken with her.

6/20/2014

I find the military very annoying. I know they're there to 'protect' us but the least they could do is not question our manner of doing our jobs, I never ask them why they waste ammo just to shoot at cans at twelve in the morning.

Recently the commanding officer of the small army unit that is in charge of guarding our four-story lab plus the lovely twenty-foot wall that goes all the way around the building, has been asking why we're bothering to study the Rabids. He thinks that all we have to do is drain them of their blood and throw in some chemicals and 'vala' there's your cure. I've tried to explain the scientific manner behind our study but he wouldn't listen to me, only when I said I would call up the higher ups did he stop in his complaints.

After that little mishap was dealt with I when back to over seeing my team but I'll write about that in the morning.

6/21/2014

Alex told me that "MJ" has been acting a bit odd, normally she shows a lot of interest in us but lately all she's been doing is staring at the wall. She still chirps when Ivan and Glen go into feed her but then she goes back to the wall. On a side note to that, we've gotten to the point where we can walk on the barred side of her cage to feed her. I think if we keep up the 'relationship' we might even be able to go inside the cage with her.

The fact that we have proven so far with "MJ" is that you can form a bond with a Stalker. As for the reason to that, I can only think of it as she thinks of us as her new 'pack', further study will be needed on this topic.

6/23/2014

Cristina and Alex have come up with a theory as to why "MJ" keeps staring at the wall. I'll have to go into detail for anyone to really understand if they happen to read my journal. All the captured Rabids are housed on the third level of our lab; they live in sixteen feet by twenty-four feet rooms. With about two feet of cement and steel separating each room from the next one over.

"MJ" is in the room right next to the hound and the wall that she's been staring at, the Hound is on the other side. So, Cristina and Alex think that Stalkers and Hounds might be natural enemies in the wild. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at my fellow teammates but they might have a point. No one is able to study Rabids in the wild and by wild I mean the cities and the towns that have been over run with them.

Yes, I've been so busy here in the lab that I have failed to look out and see what the world is coming to over the walls. It's not pretty. It's the Rabids world now, we have towns that are guarded by small army units and even a few small cities but the rest belongs to the Rabids. I guess this is why the commander has been on edge lately, I can't blame him anymore, we really need a cure.

7/5/2014

I haven't written in my journal for a while because of the unfortunate loss we have suffered. Cristina and Alex were right about "MJ" and the Hound, I just wish I had listened better and taken action on it.

It happened early in the morning, turns out that Hound wasn't as stupid as we had thought it out to be. Over that past few months it had been slamming it's self against the wall, we thought nothing of it, we were certain it was just being temperamental. All that slamming against the wall caused it to weaken and "MJ" knew this. That was why she had been staring at the wall for so long, she was waiting for it to break and at six in the morning it did.

Glen had gotten up around five to feed "MJ" and just as he opened up the first door to her room the Hound smashed through the wall. The noise woke those who were still sleeping up, which was Alex and Cristina. I was in my own office, which is on the first floor but the noise was so loud that I even heard it. Ivan was the first on the scene but the rest of us weren't far behind.

During the clash the sheer force of the Hound being pushed back by "MJ" broke the steel bars and smashed Glen. There was nothing we could do for the poor soul and there was no way to get to him. If we opened the door we risked the Hound escaping as well as "MJ".

The fight between those two creatures was terrifying, I had no idea there could be so much strength hidden in "MJ" 's tiny frame or that a Hound could be strong enough to smash through steal and cement. We stood there helplessly for some time unsure on what the right move would be, I realize now that we must have been in shock. With one of our long time friends smashed under ten pounds of steel and no longer looking human, I think we had a right to be.

What I consider sad is also the fact that we weren't the only ones to hear the noise; the commander sent a few soliders to see what all the racket was about. The first thing they did was hit the button on the door that gases the room, Ivan came to his senses before any of us but it was too late. Not only did we witness the death of one friend we had to watch another as well.

We buried Glen in the small gave yard outside the lab; I can say that he was indeed a great scientist and a kind man. I will miss him greatly but not as much as Ivan will. I think that he believes that Glen was still alive when the soldiers gassed the room.

But what can I say about "MJ"? Even though she was something that is considered a monster I can't help but think about how human she was.


End file.
